


What Stays In Vegas

by Ratt9, Stormygio



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Las Vegas, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and Sayu learn the reason why what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.</p>
<p>[*** WARNING FOR SIBLING INCEST ***]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 8, 2012. It's probably in serious need of editing, but I'm just going to run with it for now.

Dear Journal,

My entire family won a free trip to Vegas. That's right—we won a trip to the states! The plane ride took a long time, but that's not the biggest thing I have to worry about. No, something extremely major happened between Light and me.

Now, I know you know all about my secret, very wrong affections I am harbouring for Light for the past few months, and something happened regarding that. I'm not sure what to feel about it yet, but I'm hoping that writing it out will help sort out my feelings on the matter. All I do know is that our parents must never, ever know.

Okay, I'll tell you the entire story.

So, we were staying at a hotel called the Red Rock Hotel. It was off the strip, isolated in its own right. Even though it was off the strip, there was still a lot to do there, like bowling and eating and swimming and walking. There was a theatre, but it played only English-speaking stuff, so I wouldn't understand what's being said, so we didn't do that. I think Light might have gone to see something, because he is an excellent English speaker, but I dunno. It doesn't matter.

_(_ Actually, I can't fool myself. I find the fact that he can speak another language unbelievably attractive. _)_

So, the day after we got there, there was a lot of shit to do. We stayed busy throughout the entire day, doing random stuff, and then it got to be night.

That's when it really started.

So, our parents were out gambling—my mother being a huge gambler, my father was dragged along—and we were told by them that we could go out as long as we stayed together. Of course, they were pretty sure that I couldn't get into any trouble while Light was around.

They were so utterly wrong.

So, while our parents were out—and, from the looks of things, they were going to be out real late, let me tell you—I decided that I wanted to do a bit of harmless exploring.

_(_ Harmless, _really_. _)_

Well, let me tell you about the whole "VIP" deal that the hotel offered. There were separate suits for the VIP rooms, but you could access them with the regular room keys. Not the rooms, I mean, but the elevators. They had separate elevators.

Anyway, Light went with me while I explored, so he ended up having to follow me to the VIP place. There was a party going on, and I'm pretty sure that only VIP people were invited. But, that doesn't mean I wasn't going to give it my all to try and get in.

The lighting was all red and cool, and the door was open at the end of the hallway. That's where the party was at—the end of the hallway.

Light was all, "You're going to get caught," and shiz, but I told him that, as long as I acted like someone important, they would think that I was some celebrity.

_(_ Not that I have the looks or anything, but I figured that as long as I acted the part, it wouldn't really matter. _)_

Turns out, it worked. It might have also had something to do with the fact that, even on his worst days, Light looks like a super smexy beast. I bet anyone would let him in thinking he's like, a model or something. I mean, really. But anyway, enough about Light and his sexy body.

At the party, I was offered alcohol. I know, right? What kind of people offer alcohol to someone my age, anyway? Well, they did, regardless. And I took I. And Light did, too.

"Sayu," Light said to me, "how are we going to explain getting wasted to Mom and Dad? We aren't either of us at legal drinking age."

"Easy," I replied to him, "we'll just be asleep before they get home." It seemed simple enough, at the time.

"This is a very bad idea," Light warned.

"But, it will work." I was pretty sure of that.

Light didn't seem very convinced, but he let it go, anyway. He even had a bit to drink himself. Not as much as I did, but he still did drink some. It was really fun. Like, _really_ fun.

After about an hour, Light basically had to drag me back to our room. I was really fucking drunk. Once we were back at the room, we discovered that luckily our parents still weren't back yet.

Light started saying something to me, and that's when it happened. "It," being, when I threw myself at him, desperately.

You read correctly. I literally threw myself at him.

Light barely even had a chance to react. No...he _didn't_ have a chance to react.

My lips worked to touch his with the same amount of desperation I had thrown myself at him with.

"Sayu," Light mumbled, in surprise.

But he didn't have much more of a chance to speak. I made sure of that.

I smashed my lips against his, closing the distance between us quite effectively.

It was the first time in my life I had seen Light so unbelievably shocked, besides the time he scored second on that exam.

Ignoring that, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and twisted, yanking his head closer. I'm not sure that's what I was supposed to do, but I'd seen it happen enough times in the movies. And who says that real like can't be like the movies when it wants to be?

So, while I was going off of movies, Light is a ladies man who kissed back with the amount of experience one would expect from someone who takes so many different girlfriends home.

_(_ Not that I'm jealous of them. Really. _)_

And, _wow_! Is Light a great kisser!

Our tongues intertwined, so I guess that means we were french kissing. And, before you ask: Yes, it was hot. Very hot.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I started undressing him. I pushed Light toward the bed, and we both started throwing our clothes on the floor.

He brought his head down, lips trailing down my chest, his body shuddering and trembling. Oh, and he had a hard-on.

_(_ From me! _)_

Then, for lack of better words, we did it. I had sex with my brother. Straight out.

After we were done _(_ and this is like, 20 minutes later. Light has sooo much stamina. _)_ , we both rushed to get our clothes back on, because, who knew when our parents were coming back?

But, then we crawled into the same bed, and he held me in his arms as we fell asleep.

Oh, hell, I love my brother so much.

In the morning, we woke up together. Our parents must have been asleep in the other room _(_ we had two interconnecting rooms _),_ but Light was right there, with me.

I was afraid that it was maybe going to be awkward between us, but then Light woke up and kissed me. It wasn't like the intense make-out from the night before—it was tender and nice.

"We can't ever tell," Light mumbled, lowly.

"Never," I agreed. "Never, ever, ever."

-Sayu


	2. Scolded

Dear Journal,

We're back in Japan, and a conversation just occurred between Light and me.

Our parents were out, and I was sitting watching the tv. Light was in the room, reading a book. Hideki Ryuga was on the screen.

I don't know why I said it. It just came out. I said, "I like you more than Hideki Ryuga."

Light glanced at me. "Well, I'm your brother," he said. "I should hope that you like me more than some pop star on TV."

"That's not what I meant." He knew what I meant, he just wasn't saying it.

His eyes turned hard. "Sayu, stop."

"I can't help it, Light!" I said. "I can't help what I feel."

"Sayu, that's not right."

As if I didn't already know! Bastard, talking to me like I'm an idiot.

"I _know_ it's not right." I got up and started towards him. "But, tell me you don't feel something for me, too. Get your nose out of that goddamn book and _look_ at me!"

That got his attention. He slowly put down the book. "Sayu, what you're feeling shouldn't be felt."

"Then why did you do it with me?" I asked him. "In Vegas. What was that about? Huh?"

Without thinking, I reached over to him and kissed him.

Light instantly turned his head away. "Sayu!" he scolded. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." I went and sat back down, looking at my feet.

Light didn't move, but then slowly came and sat next to me.

"Sayu," he said, lowly, "I'm sorry. It's just...whatever we feel...it can't happen. No matter what we feel for each other, it's just wrong. They will never be acceptable to be acted upon. I'm sorry, it just can't work."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Light saying that he had feelings for me?

But I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood.

So, I put my head on Light's shoulder, and sighed. I needed him close to me.

Then, as if I were something breakable, he wrapped and arm around me, too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, once more.

I really do love him.

-Sayu


	3. Flirtatious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on August 3, 2012, but today I did some editing on the last half of it.

Dear Journal,

I was just at the pool with Light and Mom. There were all these kinda older guys flirting with me, and I wasn't really enjoying it. But, guys will be guys, so I was tolerating it well enough.

Then, Light came along, and basically told them all to fuck off, only the Light-ified version of that sentence. It was kind of unexpected. Well, more than just kind of.

"You didn't have to be rude," I told him. Not that he was actually being what most people consider rude, but, for Light, it really was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like that people are trying to pick up my little sister."

(Yes, that was his excuse. Pfft, what an answer, Light!)

"But why?" I asked. "I'm single and at a dating age. Why _shouldn't_ boys pick me up?" I admit that I was kind of trying to direct the conversation onto that one forbidden topic he told me not to talk about.

"I just have a problem with it, okay?"

Oh, really? The fact that he could barely even look at me was proof that there was more to it than that.

"Why do you care so much?" I prodded. I knew was really pushing his buttons, now. "Could it be...that you're jealous?"

Light huffed and rolled his eyes, but otherwise made no attempt to answer my question. "We should be getting back," he announced, lamely. "Mom will be wondering where we've run off to."

"You're ignoring the question!" I exclaimed, and I think I really need to start working on getting less revved up in these situations. "You _are_ jealous! You don't like the fact that those guys find me pretty, and flirt with me." I started to walk up closer to him, but he inched a step back.

"Sayu...no."

I pouted. I could see the look in his eyes; he was troubled. I didn't think it was because of me.

"I think you're lying," I said. "I think you like me. You wouldn't get so upset about this if you didn't."

Light narrowed his eyes. "Sayu, the fact that I'm upset about my sister having romantic feelings for me is in no way indicative of me harboring those same feelings. Anyone in my situation wouldn't feel comfortable with this."

I shook my head. "But I don't think you're upset in that way, Light. I know you, remember? It doesn't seem like you're upset with me for having these feelings for you; it seems more like you're upset with yourself for feeling the same way about me."

To be honest, I was kind of pulling assumptions out of my ass. But, I really hoped I was right.

Light was very quiet for what felt like a super long time. Everything feels like a super long time when you're ridiculously nervous from anticipation.

Finally, Light muttered, "...Look, Sayu. Just forget about this, because either way, it doesn't matter what we feel for each other. You're my sister. My much younger sister, for that matter. We obviously could never be together. And that's the way it should be, because incest is wrong. There must be something wrong with us for feeling this way."

I obviously froze at that. I heard all the important stuff that that he was saying about how it would never work (yada yada yada), but my heart was pounding so hard that it was difficult to give his words my full attention.

_What_ we _feel for each other._

_Something wrong with_ us _for feeling this way_.

We. Us.

Even though it was what I had suspected all along, I struggled to grasp what I was hearing. Because... _really_? Who wouldn't struggle with that?

Light...likes _me_?

I thought my heart was literally going to pound out of my chest or something.

"I like you, too," I stammered in reply. I'm not exactly sure why I felt the need to say that, since I'm pretty positive I'd already made that more than clear on multiple different occasions. My brain felt a bit too mushy for me to say anything more intelligent.

"I know," Light replied, because he did obviously know. He still seemed to be having some trouble looking at me, but that was okay. I couldn't help but feel giddy and ridiculously happy.

And, when we returned to our parents, I was luckily able to attribute the perpetual blush on my face to a particularly nasty sunburn.

—Sayu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
